Bleeding Blue
by Raider2014
Summary: Jamie has been dating a girl for 3 years and engaged for 3months. The pair are happy and in love. One Sunday Dinner she reveals a world they thought was fake to them. Now it seems that their worlds are constantly entwined. Rated M just in Case
1. Chapter 1

Blue Bloods / Harry Potter Cross roughly season 3 of Blue Bloods and no HP characters appear... but they are mentioned from time to time.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was an oddly quiet Sunday dinner at the Reagan Family table. "Well. Considering how quiet this dinner has been. How about those Jets?" The eldest Reagan at the table, Henry, asked, earning a smile from other adults.

She sat relatively quiet. A lump in her throat. She was seated beside her fiance, Jamie Reagan. "What's up with you, Rae? You look like you saw a ghost." Danny teased the younger girl who was seated next to his brothed.

Her gut twisted as she hesitated. The entire table was now watching her. "Well. It's not exactly a ghost I saw. I guess you could say I have something very important to tell all of you... and I finally got the permission to tell all of you all of this." She had very felt more nervous. She had been dating Jamie for three years and have been engaged for three months. She had finally received permission from MACUSA to tell Jamie and his family of the magical realm there were obviously another Auror on standby if things go south and they need to be obliviated.

"What do you mean by Permission?" Jamie asked, confused and she looked at him and could see that he wasn't sure how to take it.

"Because I'm not what you guys think I am. I needed special permission from my higher ups to reveal to you what I am." Rae spoke carefully. She had never done this before and frankly she was beyond terrified. She saw Erin getting ready to say something and she held up a hand, "Please. Let me finish then you can ask all the questions you want and I will answer them to the best of my ability." Her heart was pounding in her ears. What if they casted her out? She loved Jamie and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But if he and his family cast her out... she wouldn't know what to do.

"I am what is known as a Witch." She caught Jamie's expression and before Danny could say anything as he was clearly going to, "I was born as a witch, and no not some kind who trys to be a Wiccan. I am a Witch, with a wand, a broom, and a whole hidden society hidden away from your eyes. Please wait before you accuse or send me off to a padded room." She carefully pulled her wand from her boot and pointed it at the gravy. A simple swish and flick with the spell, "Windgardium Leviosa," gently spoken the gravy dish lifted into the air. She easily controlled it across the table and gently had it pour some onto her plate. "See?" She asked as she set the gravy dish back in it's place with another flick of her wand.

Silence. That was what greated her. Pure Silence.

"So... you're like Harry Potter?" Jack asked, his eyes lighting up.

Rae looked at him and smiled. "Yes. Exactly. The Ministry of Magic in Britain permitted the story to be published as No-Maj's like yourselves-"

"You mean Muggles. In the books a non magical person is called a Muggle." Nikki interrupted.

"In America we call you guys No-Maj. Anyway they were published because No-Maj would never believe the story anyway." Rae corrected.

"So you are a Witch?" Jamie's voice was confused and he watched her. "What about working in Homeland? Is that true or a lie?"

"Technically I work for MACUSA in the Auror Department. So I am the Wizard and Witch's version of a Cop. And MACUSA works very closely with Homeland Security and CIA. So the Homeland wasn't a total lie." Rae replied.

"You're a cop?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"A Magical Cop, Uncle Danny." Nikki grinned.

"Do the same risks still apply to you?" Linda asked, clearly worrying over Rae.

"Yes. Currently my biggest threat is the crazies I have to go hunt down and send to Alcatraz." Rae shrugged. "But those are the ones that you guys tend to find and the we as the 'FBI' come in and work a joint case." Rae smirked.

"Wait. Alcatraz. As in THE Alcatraz? That is a Magical Prison?" Erin asked.

"So you are the bozos that come in and try and kick me off my cases?" Danny asked pointing his fork at her.

"Why wouldn't you tell us this before?" Jamie voiced.

"Yes the Alcatraz that you know has heavy magical wards which is why it is claimed to be Haunted. No usually we do not try to kick you off your cases unless it is an extremely horrible Witch or Wizard that has no respect for even No-Maj." Rae explained as she continued to eat.

It fell into a silence now. Everyone went back to eating before Nikki asked, "So... you said the Harry Potter books were published because no one would believe them. Was it based on a true story?"

Rae hesitated but nodded. "Yes. My father was an Auror during that time. The American Government was trying to avoid being involved... but when the British Ministry fell in my final year at Illvermorny. MACUSA decided to start preparing for the worst. Everyone at Illvermorny who was eighteen and of legal age or was seventeen and turning legal within the school year was being rigoriously trained. The reason was that if Potter did die and finally the war was over. There was no guarantee that Voldemort would not come here. He would attack our Head Quarters and then would probably go for Illvermorny. So if our Head Quarters fell... we, the eldest students, and the teachers would be the last defense America had before he ran his tyranny here too."

The rest of dinner was relatively lighter with laughter and the occassional question a out the Magical world compared to the No-Maj one. But otherwise it wasn't too eventful.

* * *

"REAGAN!" Danny heard his last name and turned to see his sergeant approaching with none other than two FBI agents... one being his soon to be sister in law. "This is FBI's Sepcial Agents Rana Haas and Arcturus Launbern. They will be working a joint case involving your homicide. Play nice." With that his Sergeant left them.

Danny looked at the pair. His sister in law to be stood with a raised eyebrow at him while her partner was easily about six foot and built like a linebacker with short black hair and amber colored eyes. "Agent Haas, mind if I have a word with you. In private?" Danny asked before waiting for a response he headed off towards an empty locker room, his brother's fiance close behind him.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked spinning on her once there were alone.

"I'm doing my job. Do not blow this for me, Reagan. This is a huge case in my career and I will not have you blowing it. You follow the books exactly, understood?" She pointed a finger at him.

"Do not come in my precinct and tell me what to do, Rana." Danny growled out, becoming just as hostile. "Now why are you here?"

She shoved a file at him. "Your main suspect? Is a high profile killer of an Auror. Your Victim? Has been known to be an accomplice with your suspect on not just the Auror Killing but also the theft of Saint Angela's Hospital. That man you are hunting us also wanted for multiple deaths of several No-Maj and Magicals due to Overdosing. He is our number one priority in New York as he doesn't just sell to Magicals. He sells to No-Maj too. If a No-Maj gets their hands on any of this stuff... Danny their bodies can't handle it. It will stop their heart instantly." Rae explained.

"So we got a Cop Killer and a Drug Dealer?" Danny asked.

"Yes. This stays between us. Your partner can't know any of this. Other than he is wanted for murders across state lines, understood?" Danny nodded at her and the pair left to go regroup with their partners.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own HP or Blue Bloods.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Danny told me you and him are working on a joint case." Jamie said upon entering their shared apartment. He set his leather jacket down and approached Rae in the kitchen. After she had told the family she was witch and they had gotten home he had asked her a lot of different questions. He had come to the understanding that it was not by choice she had kept this from him but because it was the laws of the Wizarding World. He had asked for a Wizarding Law Book so he could better understand the laws she described and she had come home Monday night with three large Magical Law Texts and one large American History Text Book.

"Yes." She nodded. He could tell she was stressed but as to what he didn't understand.

"So what's the case about? Danny said I had to ask you." Jamie spoke leaning against the counter as he cracked open a beer. She pulled her wand and flicked it, sending spices towards the pot and pouring proper amounts and stirring the pot at the same time with a spoon that had no hand attached to it. Jamie froze wide eyed as he watched. It was fascinating and yet so weird and strange for him.

Despite the fact that Rana, or Rae, told him and his family about being a Witch she still didn't use it a whole lot at home. Which, in a way, Jamie was thankful for. He didn't judge her for being a Witch, but he was trying to gather as much facts as he could about her culture to better understand the things she did. He wasn't raised to judge, in fact his family had always been taught along the lines of 'innocence until proven guilty' and 'don't judge a book by it's cover'. You always have to look deeper, how people act, what they do, what they say, things like that. That was what Jamie had been taught and while the Magic part did scare him, more than he wanted to admit, he wasn't afraid of Rae but rather her ability. He figured it was something of a culture shock to him and that was why it was making him nervous when she did use Magic.

She turned to face him now, "The case involves a man by the name Edgar Ramona. He is a high profile killer who has already killed three Aurors and has sold Magical substances to No-Maj. He has caused at least four No-Maj deaths here in the city and at least six across the country. As for Magicals he has killed... he has killed close to ten in total either by selling this substance he calls Junction or by actually casting the Killing Cursing on them. He is the main suspect in Danny's investigation so we had to come in and see if possibly we can catch him with the help of the NYPD."

"This guy has killed Aurors?" Jamie asked, sorry showing on his features, "And yet you don't seem worried about going after him. Can't he-"

"He can't get into this apartment. I have wards set up so only No-Maj can enter without permission but any Magical Being who attempts to cross into here will set off an immediate alarm and I will instantly be back here." Jamie relaxed slightly at that but he was beyond worried for his fiancé. He watched her as she continued, "It is the same risk that you take everyday when you leave here to go to work. I don't know if I will see you come home or if I will have a detective at my door telling me otherwise. I know it is the same thing you worry about with me."

"From what you told me you don't have bullet proof vest equivalent for spells, hexes, and curses. I have one to keep me safe on the job. You don't. That is what I am worried about, Rae. I'm terrified that one of these guys you are going after will be just that much faster that you won't be able to deflect the curse, hex, or spell and you won't be coming home." Jamie expressed. "What happens if you two track this guy down and hexes start flying?"

"You do realize I also carry a gun. Not just my wand right? I can just as easily go for my gun over my wand at any point. That is why we carry them."

"What happens if you try to protect Danny from a hex and in that moment you get hit?"

"Jamie, I'm going to come home. Today. Tomorrow. And every day after. Not to mention St. Angela's Hospital is probably one of the top wizarding hospitals on the Eastern Coast.:" Jamie watched her, hearing those words ring in his ears as he had said them once before to an ex. More specifically he had said that to Sid. He remained still the pair just watching each other.

"Look, I just want you to come home safe." Jamie said quietly.

"And I want you to come home safe. We do the same job, Jamie. The only difference is how we fight the bad guys." She stepped closer, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips. He kissed her back full force. He could taste some kind of liquor on her lips as he was sure she could taste the beer on his as to what she had been drinking though was a mystery.

He set his beer on the counter and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss before quickly moving and lifting her up onto the counter he had just been leaning on. He stood now between her thighs as they continued to kiss. She was the one to break the make out session and press her forehead to his so their noses touched. "Dinner should be ready." She laughed lightly and he couldn't help the soft laugh that left his lips.

"I could think of another thing a little sweeter than dinner." He smirked at her lovingly. She laughed and lightly pushed him back and slid down off the counter to go and get two bowls to put their dinner into. They settled into their chairs at the small kitchen table and he looked at the food. It smelled delicious, and looked similar to chicken soup but with a different consistency and smell. He couldn't place it. It tasted really good though. He could taste potatoes and could see green beans and carrots mixed in. It was when he found the meat of the soup that he realized it was not even anything remotely related to chicken.

"Ham and Grean Bean Soup, my mother used to make this when I was younger. I think I finally figured out the recipe." She flashed him a big toothy grin as she took a bite.

"I started to read through the one law book last night. It states something about the Statue of Secrecy. Can you explain that?" He asked as he took another bite of the soup.

"The Statue of Secrecy is meant to keep the Magical Beings safe. It was adjusted in the 1950s to be similar to the British Statue of Secrecy. As originally American Wizards and Witches were not permitted to even talk to a No-Maj let alone marry one. It was adjusted in the 50s to permit marriage between a Witch or Wizard and a No-Maj. However, it was still highly inappropriate and unacceptable to do so, and No-Maj born Witches and Wizards were more accepted into the society. In the 80s it was adjusted again to permit the family of the No-Maj to know so long as they are sworn to secrecy like the No-Maj. Which is why I had to go through the proper channels so I could tell your family and you." She dropped her gaze to her food and Jamie had a feeling there was more to it.

"And?" Jamie said trying to coax her to talk.

"If it went south when I told you guys my partner, Arcturus, was on stand by. He was ready to come swooping in to my side and we would obliviate all of you. None of you would have any memory of me and for that dinner we would have made a false memory." She never met his eyes and Jamie's heart sank at her words. He would have no memory of her? She was the best thing in the world to him besides his job. He couldn't imagine the feeling of emptiness he would get if that ever happened. They finished their meal in silence before cleaning up together.

"Why was the Harry Potter books permitted to be written and sold to us non-magical people if it was a risk of secrecy?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Well they weren't permitted to be written entirely accurate. They were based off of the war that was waging in Britain and therefore it was an extremely delicate topic. The first book was publish in '97 and Rowling had to be careful with names and who was who incase Voldemort had gotten a hold on the books. That was rule one. The second ruling was she couldn't reveal any exact location of any magical place, so she had to use different places for where things were. The third ruling was that she could not expose the magical world and all laws had to be semi accurate but slightly different to throw No-Maj off the trail. Once she followed all of these rules, she sat with Harry Potter, who was then hiding at her home and recorded his history of events got his permission to publish and slowly published the series, going over with him and the British Ministry to make sure it was semi-accurate but yet did not expose anyone or the Wizarding World." Rae explained. Then blushed, "I have to admit I loved the stories even living in the Magical World."

Jamie gave a smile and asked, "So none of the characters are real? Their names I mean."

"Well. Yes and no. From what I have gathered and what the Wizarding World knows the appearances of everyone in the book was altered slightly or entirely to keep some protected. Others kept their names like Harry, but some had their names changed entirely to keep them protected, such as Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, the Malfoys. Everyone in the book is based off a real person. But not everyone carries their real life counterpart's name. Not to mention some things were altered to ensure the secrecy of who was who." Rae smiled, before looking at her food and continuing to eat.

"Hey. You do know you could have told me you were a werewolf and I probably still wouldn't have left you, right?" He gave a soft smile when she looked up at him. He leaned down and gently kissed her. He paused and pulled away enough to study her expression before kissing her again this time throwing everything he felt for her into the kiss. He pulled back, resting his forehead against her's. She smiled at him but he pulled back watching her before saying, "I know it's a touchy subject... but what happened to your parents?"

When they met she had told him that her parents had passed in a drunk driving crash on their way home from some business party. He watched her now as she seemed to hesitated before he added quickly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She shook her head before shrugging, "there is a lot of unknowns revolving their case. The only conclusive thing across the board is a car accident."

Jamie kissed her now. He could see the pain she was feeling in her eyes and he knew she needed it. When she kissed him back his hands came up, cupping her face and he backed her against a wall. He could feel her fingers running down his chest before gently fingering the hem of his shirt, almost hesitatingly. He moved only breaking the kiss long enough to peel his shirt from his body before his lips crashed back down onto her's.

Magical or Not this woman drove him crazy. He would be lying if he said he loved her the same as yesterday as every day he fell a little more in love with her his fingers found the hem of her shirt and this time it was her who broke the kiss to remove the garment. Instead of his lips meeting her's they were on her skin. His hand snaking around her as he lifted her carefully pinning her against the wall with his body. Receiving a light moan from the woman pinned between the wall and him as his lips found the pulse on her throat, gently kissing and giving light bites as she lifted her head slightly to expose more of her neck to him.

His hands moved to under her thighs as he supported her as he pulled them from the wall, backing up until his knees hit the bed. He sat down with her in his lap, before she gave a gentle push on his shoulders as her lips moved from his mouth to his jaw as her fingers played with his belt buckle.

* * *

Jamie stayed up late into the night reading the American History book that Rae had brought home for him. There were moving pictures in the book which threw him off at first but he had gotten used to it. He was reading about Illvermorny, how it was founded, how MACUSA was founded, why the laws were so strict. The strangest thing for him was during the Revolutionary War many of Washington's spies had been Witches and Wizards apparently skilled in what was called Legimens, where they could alter someone else's mind or read their thoughts. He made a mental note to ask Rae about it at some point.

* * *

"Hey, looks like our buddy, Ramona, likes to hang out at a bar called, Phantom Spirals. Come on." Danny said as he handed his brother's fiance a picture as he walked past her. He didn't catch the look that Rae and Arcturus shared as he was already on his way out of the precinct with his partner Jackie close on his heels.

"He does know, right?" Arcturus asked in a low voice as he walked alongside his partner, Rana.

"Yes. He knows about us. I don't think he knows about where we are going though. Or how it is a hot spot for a lot of our people who have lives in his world along with ours." Rae spoke carefully and low so as not to be overheard.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for such a delay but I am back and hope to keep up with weekly updates. This is a shorter chapter but I promise all chapters following will be longer.

* * *

Chapter 3

"You two comin'?" Danny asked sharply as Rana and Arcturus exited their small car upon pulling up to the bar known as Phantom Spirals. He really wasn't a fan of the fact that his brother's Fiance was here running this case with him but he dealt with it. He caught the look the two magical beings shared before their expressions changed back to emotionless and professional. That didn't look like a good sign to him and he could sense his Partner saw it too. He caught the look that Curatola gave him but he promptly ignored it.

"Look, Reagan, why don't you let us go in there and see if he is there." Arcturus said, the man was taller than Danny and built like a linebacker.

"Oh no you don't. Good try but not happening. Either Curatola or I go in with one of you or all four of us go in and make a big scene." Danny said stubbornly. There was no way in hell he was gonna let those two run his case. The guy might be wanted in the Wizarding world for Murder but he was wanted here in New York... or at least a suspect of armed robbery and homicide.

"Fine. I'll go with you and Arcturus and Curatola can cover the exits and make sure he doesn't get away." Rana said quickly, her stance clearly was challenging him to oppose this offer but Danny didn't object. He honestly didn't want her in there but figured it was probably safer than having her cover an exit and get shot at and then hear from his kid brother about it.

Danny nodded and motioned for her to lead the way, opening the door and letting her step into the Bar before him. The bar was nice looking. It had what appeared to be really old flooring, that was polished and kept in good condition, the tables and chairs were shiny bjt on them sat small stone dragons. The walls had photos of people he recognized, some were convicts he had put away others were of families. He paused briefly taking in the people within the bar. There weren't many but then he heard something odd, "Peanut! The hell you doin' back here!?"

"I'm back because I'm after Ramona, Lawrence. You seen him?" He heads Rana ask as she approached the bar to where the voice came from. Danny trailed behind her listening and watching the man's movements carefully. The man was short, with light brown hair that was spiked with blue tips at the ends. He wore a red button down with a black vest and black slacks.

"You know I don't associate with killers, Rae. I haven't seen him here in at least two nights. I caught him snooping around the kitchen and let me tell you, Peanut, I ripped him a new one. I alerted the police he was here. Took yous long enough to get here." The man was far too sassy for Danny's liking and he was losing his temper.

"Look, whatever you name is, we have a Killer on the loose you are either going to tell us where to find him or you can sit back and watch more innocents die." Danny snapped, as he stood beside Rae now. Ignoring the fact that this man had been using a nickname for his sister-in-law-to-be. He m as de a mental not to ask her how they knew each other once they were out of here.

"Whose your new partner, Rae? You already burn out Arcturus?"

"Actually this is Detective Danny Reagan of the NYPD, John. So care to help or you gonna play innocent bistander? Because you and I both know I can bust you for illegal trafficking of creatures."

"Alright, alright. Ramona was here last night. Was going on and on about some job he had and new one that was going on tonight. Something about getting back at those who mocked him." The bartender shrugged.

"What do you mean by those who mocked him?" Danny asked, narrowing his eyes.

"In school. He was constantly mocked for things. He was always a screwball but apparently those who kicked him the most he is going to get back at because he can. I dunno, he was drunk and rambling when he started talking."

"Drunk? You said you found him in the kitchen." Rae spoke sharply.

"I did. But he was drunk. Smelled of alcohol and fried food. Which you know we don't have here as we don't even have a fryer." Lawerance replied defensively.

"That could be anyone. He went to school with. We have to look into where he went to school and see if we can get a hold of a year book." Danny sighed.

Rae looked at Danny and said, "I think I know were to find one." With that she thanked the bartender for his information and led a very confused Danny from the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You do know that Rae is working with Danny on a case, right?" Erin asked her father as they sat down for their lunch. They were eating in his office that day over chinese food, as they both had some work to do but didn't want to miss their lunch date.

"I heard. Have either said anything to you?" Frank asked looking up from his plate of food at his daughter across the desk.

"Danny said he wasn't supposed to say anything. And I haven't spoken to Rae, I did weasel information out of Jamie." Erin raised an eyebrow as she proudly stated that she had gotten information from her younger brother as if it was a top secret mission.

"And?" Frank said urging his daughter to continue as he took a bite of his low mein.

"According to Jamie they are after a Wizard Police killer, which if I remember right they are called Aurors." Frank nodded as his daughter continued, "From Jamie got out of those two he is wanted for selling illegal drugs to not only us non-magical people but the magical ones too... along with killing a couple of their Police Force."

Frank sat quiet for a long moment. While he had been asking Jamie for books so he could read up and understand the world his new Daughter in Law to Be is from he only got his hands on one book over the last three days which was 'The American History of Magical Society'. Which he was still trying to get through as best he could. He understood a lot about how things happened and why and he took in what Erin told him and tried to piece together the missing parts. "Does Danny know?"

"I don't see how he couldn't, Dad. She came in as an FBI Special Agent with her Partner."

"Whose her partner?"

"Arcturus Launbern, why?"

"I just want to know who is working the case." Frank said with a casual shrug. He frankly wanted to know more about the wizarding world as it was keeping his fascination. Plus he felt he had should learn as much as he could regarding this New World as his youngest son's fiance is from that world. He felt out of respect to her he should try to understand it the best he could... even if it was a little daunting.

"It's weird." Erin said quietly after a few long moments of silence. Frank looked up with a questioning look as he pulled out of his thoughts by her voice. "The whole thing is weird. I don't like it. She could easily harm any one of us and what if she does? She could just as easily make all proof disappear. The Rae we know isn't a witch... she deceived us into thinking she is normal only to turn around and be nothing even close. She is a flat out Witch. We shouldn't trust her. If the Wizarding world hides from us why should we accept them?"

Frank sat quietly as he took in his daughter's comments. He remained quiet for a long moment before speaking, "If we only try to understand what we do not fear than how are we supposed to understand the things we do fear?" He let that sink in before he continued, "We can judge Rae by the fact that she had to hide something that, according to her government, is Top Secret and she had to go through the correct channels of her government so that she could tell us. Or we can accept the fact that she fully understands that if her and Jamie don't make it to forever... then she would be losing much more than we ever would have. I don't think she lied to us regarding her parents, but I think she finally felt comfortable enough to accept us as her family and want to share her world and culture with us."

"You're not at all scared of the fact that she has hidden that from us and that she could very easily just erase our minds? Make us do whatever she wants? Cast a curse on someone?" Erin objected.

"I do fear that. I fear that and much more. I fear that her world could bring someone into our family who could harm them and we would not have any means to keep them safe or to heal them. I fear that if her and Jamie don't work out that we would all feel an unexplained emptiness and I fear for her that if that happens... she would lose more than just Jamie. But if we live in fear, we miss the beauty around us." Frank spoke calmly, watching his daughter with caution knowing the topic he was in was very touchy. "I fear for our family, Erin, but I did not lose any respect I had for Rana. In fact, I believe by... coming out if the closet so to speak, she has earned more respect in my eyes. She trusts us enough to not try to cause her harm, cast her out, or even try to kill her for being a witch. I think that in itself is a huge act of courage and a leap of faith that I think we should follow and give her."

Erin was quiet now, she seemed to mull over what Frank had said. He knew his daughter had always been skeptical without the facts. So a world that has never existed before would throw her through a loop. He knew this. He also knew that his daughter would want facts, he knew she would want to learn what she could so she could trust Rana. He knew this as well. He waited patiently for her response but she remained quiet for a long couple of minutes, they each went quietly back to their paperwork. It was probably a good ten minutes before Erin spoke again and Frank looked up from his one file he was reading regarding one of the detectives possibly having ruined evidence on case. "Even if we learn to trust her, how do we know she won't turn around and do something to us? We can't access her records other than the ones in our world."

"If you truly feel you need to background check your younger brother's fiance then why don't you ask her partner for her file?" Frank sighed in defeat. He wasn't sure what else to tell his daughter. "But you and I both know that she will find out you wanted to look her up the second you found out about her Magic."

Erin only gave Frank a pointed stare that clearly said, 'do you have any better ideas?' But he didn't. As lunch ended he watched as she left and they said goodbye and that they would talk later. Frank sat in his office and pondered what his daughter had said. Knowing full well that he shouldn't feel afraid of Rana just because she told them of her world and that she is a Witch. However, at the same time he felt guilty for feeling not so much fear ... but cautious, as he wasn't sure how he should be reacting. He wasn't sure if he should be fearful, cautious, content, or all of the above plus some. So he was acting how he was always taught until he got more information about her world. He had decided Sunday, after a long conversation with his father after everyone had left, that he wouldn't treat her any different than how he had been treating her.

Of course Frank wanted what was best for his family and even though the uneasiness of knowing someone who could simply cast a curse and injure them was in their family... was a little nerve wracking to say the least. He had to trust her, though. Despite everything in his gut telling him to get his family away from the freak out of fear, he wouldn't do it. He would not act on it. He wouldn't... for Jamie. His son would lose something more than the rest of them if he acted on his fear, and in good conscience he couldn't and he would not let his family do that to his youngest son.

* * *

"Hey, how did you know that guy in there?" Danny asked after the four of them got to the precinct. "He called you Peanut."

"I went to school with him and then we worked at that bar while I put myself through Academy." Rae responded carefully, and Danny knew why as they were in the middle of the precinct getting as much information as needed to head the Delmon Family home.

"You went to school with the bartender?" Danny asked, stopping and looking at her as he cut across to cut her off, forcing her to stop and look at him. "Did you go to school with Ramona too?"

"He was in a grade above me, but yes we were in the same school."

"And you didn't think to disclose this information to me?" Danny asked, clearly losing his patience. She watched him carefully for a moment.

"I didn't mention it because I didn't think it was relevant to the case. Now I do and I have a year book that Arcturus and I can go and retrieve."

"Oh no, I'm goin with you two."

"No you aren't."

"Oh yes I am. You are not leaving me out of things." Danny argued.

"Haas, you ready?" Danny heard the deep voice of Arcturus as the taller man came up behind them.

"Actually... I'm going to take Danny. Do you mind helping Curatola with tracking Ramona?" The taller watched Danny and Rae for a long moment before nodding and turning to head back towards where Curatola was. "Let's go, Reagan." With that she led him out of the precinct and back towards his car where she got into the passenger seat.

"Alright, where am I going?" Danny asked sitting in the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"Jamie's and mine's apartment." She spoke far more calmly than Danny was comfortable but he nodded and headed towards his kid brother's place. Upon arriving they exited the car and headed upstairs. He felt a little odd coming here without his kid brother, but at the same time he knew there was no harm going to be done. But it was still odd as he had never been here without Jamie.

She opened the door to the apartment and motioned for him to go in first before she followed and closed the door. "It should be on one of the book shelves. It's a blue book with Ilvermorny down the side."

"This?" Danny questioned as he spotted a book that fit the description. He pulled it from the shelf and flipped it open before Rae could come over to look. Upon opening the book he froze. The photos were moving. Actually moving. He slowly flipped the pages. It went by grades like any other school year book but it started with Year 1 and went to Year 7. Year 1 looked to be kids around 11 or twelve and Year 7 looked to be 17-18 year olds. Each student had a different background and each student had a small emblem on their shirt. A different emblem but he noticed there four distinct emblems and four distinct backgrounds. The book didn't appear to be as large as it was once opened and the moving photos... well that was a surprise. Each student looked at the camera and was smiling or laughing or some were serious then a big cheesy grin broke through. Danny moved slightly and sat down on the couch. The moving photos was alot.

"What year do you have?"

"97?" Danny read the front of the book and half asked if that was actual year.

"Yeah that's right. He would be in his Seventh Year... should have a Thunderbird on his clothes..." Rae spoke as she pulled another book from the shelf, glancing up at his confused expression, "Sorry. He should have a Native American style bird on his Uniform. The background would be a reddish brown."

With that information Danny flipped through the book pausing briefly in the Sixth Years. His eyes found the name: HAAS, RANA and moved across the line to find a sixteen year old Rana Haas. Her photo went from a nervous look to a very cheeky smile from whatever the photographer had said. Instead of her long brown hair that stopped in the small of her back, he noticed her hair was cut in a short and uneven bob with ends sticking out in all directions. She still had large brown eyes and freckles across her nose, but he noticed she seemed far more timid in that photo than she ever had been when he knew her. She had always been filled with confidence over the past three years but this one photo showed her as nervous and uncertain until someone gave her some confidence.

He continued to flip and found Ramona. He was younger than their most recent photos of him, but he still had blond hair against clearly tanned skin with bright green eyes. Nothing at all like he was in the photos from the robbery. In the robbery he had brown hair, so Danny assumed he was dying it. "Found him. Who were his buddies?"

"Caaper, Forest, and Lucifer Jones." Rae said showing him a photo from the year book she was holding where the four were together and dressed in uniforms with brooms in their hand. "And these guys," She flipped a page and pointed to a corner photo, "Where constantly competing with them. These guys usually won most of the Competitions, whereas Ramona's group often lost."

"Okay. But why would he go after them?" Danny was confused. Competitions were usually just fun and games so why would childhood competitors go after each other.

"He blames them for not getting into the Auror Academy." Danny looked up at Rae now. Before looking at the names under the photo. Johnathan Hayworth (Year 7), Arcturus Launbern (Year 7), and Francis Jones (Year 6)."

"You mean to tell me that your Partner is one of the people that this nutjob is gonna go after?"

"Supposedly yes. But all three of these guys are Aurors."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"He blames them for not getting into the Auror Academy?" Danny looked up from the photos confused.

"Yes. In reality, they passed the mental stability test and he did not. He was too willing to use Dark Arts and has even admitted to it on his test. MACUSA would never let someone who is willing to use the Dark Arts into the Auror Program. But he blames them because during his magical ability test where you spar with other potential Aurors he failed to Arcturus."

"We need to get Arcturus to a safehouse or out in the open and lure this guy in."

"He-" there was a knock on the apartment door and Rae looked to Danny, who was up and moving towards it, he knew she was following him. He looked through the peephole

"It's your partner?" He was confused. But slowly opened the door a hand keeping Rae relatively behind him. But the second he opened the door she was in front, her wand to her partner's throat.

"What was the first thing you ever said to me?" She asked in a threatening voice and Danny was utterly confused. The man hesitated, looking slightly confused, and she snapped out, "Stupefy!" But a loud gun shot sounding like crack exploded and the man was gone.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Danny yelled his eyes wide as he pulled his gun on the woman beside him.

"That wasn't Arcturus. We need to go. Now." She moved quickly grabbing the two year books and then grabbed Danny and with a twisting and pulling sensation they then stood in an alleyway near the precinct.

Danny swayed slightly before he felt his body wrench and he puked, barely able to keep it from getting onto his suit. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the precinct, dropping his hand as they got closer. Up entering the building they easier found both Curatola and Arcturus at Danny's desk. "He was at my apartment." She said quickly and Danny caught the look between Arcturus and Rae.

"We need to report this to Director Cuzlin." Arcturus stood up and headed off and Danny opened his mouth but Rae shook her head, giving the books to him before following her partner.

* * *

"Raegan! We got a hit. He just was spotted by Phantom Spirals." Curatola called to him as he was getting yet another cup of coffee. Reagan nodded, grabbing his coat from his chair as he practically ran after Curatola while he dialed his brother's fiance.

 _"Rana Haas."_

"Rana we got a hit on Ramona he is at Phantom Spi- where are you?" He could hear loud music and people in the background.

 _"We'll be there, Reagan."_ Was all the witch said before the line cut off leaving him confused as to where his sister in law to be was. He flipped the lights and siren and sped off towards Phantom Spirals, screeching to a stop as he flicked his lights and siren off. He saw down the block that six figures were moving him and Curatola while a pair of beat cops arrived for assistance.

He noticed as the six got closer they all wore FBI badges on their hip or around their neck and recognized Rana and Arcturus instantly. The other four he assumed were other Witches and Wizards. One of the two men he didn't know was short and heavier set. He was clean shaven with graying black hair. The other was tall and lanky, almost skin and bones kind of lanky, with bleach blonde hair and skin that looked like it was naturally tanned. The woman directly beside Rana was shorter, maybe five foot two at most, she was stocky and looked like she could knock Danny on his ass with one punch if she wanted to. Her hair was cut short and had curls that barely touched her ears. The third woman was average height with brown hair that had purple tips on the ends.

"We need to move quick. This guy is dangerous and currently this bar is open. We need to get in there and find him without any casualties. Alright?" Danny spoke, glancing between the NYPD and those he knew were Witches and Wizards. In a way having them here made him feel a little more secure. "You two I want covering the street. If he flees the bar you two are first on him."

The two beat cops nodded. "Alright. You four to the back, cover all exits. Raegan and Curatola are with Arcturus and I." Rana ordered the FBI agents who nodded and headed for the back of the building. "Ready?" She was looking to Danny now, who nodded. The team moved in.

"Stick with me." He barely heard the voice of the witch beside him. "Arcturus will cover Curatola if things go bad. But Jamie won't forgive me if something happens to you."

He kept Rana in sight as they shifted through the crowd of the bar. Then he spotted him. Ramona. "Ramona! NYPD!" He called, and the man glanced his way and bolted. Danny did the most logical thing and gave chase. There was no way he, a Raegan, was going to let this perp get away. A shot was heard and he ducked instinctively and then screams.

"RAMONA STOP!" The voice he knew was Arcturus sounded as people were trying to scramble from the bar. Another shot. Who the hell was firing into the crowd!?

"MACUSA! FREEZE!" then a jet of red light shot past Danny's head, he ducked unsure of what it was as the room cleared he noticed the witches and Wizards all had their wands drawn and seemed to have trapped Ramona. Danny watched as someone shot something towards Ramona as to what he wasn't sure. But Danny saw his chance and lunged forward, tackling Ramona from behind. Then the gut wrenching feeling before his body hit the ground with force and the air was knocked from his lungs.

* * *

"Fuck!" Was all that was heard in the bar as Ramona Disapparated with a No-Maj. Rana had just sent a stunner as Danny tackled Ramona and disappeared with a crack.

"Trace him now! I want to know where he is! He has a No-Maj. Trace him!" Rana spat out orders before pointing to Curatola, "Jones oblivate her now, we don't need her in our business. And then go take care of the two beat cops." She wasn't skilled in legimens, which is why Arcturus or Jones usually handled that aspect. The tall lanky blonde nodded and obliviated Curatola before heading for the beat cops.

"No-Maj was cleared for magic. There is no trace." The small woman approached Rana as she hung up her phone.

"No. He is a No-Ma-"

"Who is cleared for Magic. The trace wasn't activated." The smaller argued.

Rana narrowed her eyes and she heard Arcturus' warning, "Rana, don't yo-" her feet hit the ground in a dusty warehouse and she moved through it quickly and quietly. Then they landed in another. Then another. Then another and another. Each warehouse was empty. She made the jump. Her magic was straining as her feet hit the ground before she disapparated again, then again, then again, and then again. Her feet landed shakily in a dark alleyway. Her magic was straining now, and she knew that many Disapparations was dangerous. She knew her magic could fail her at any moment. But she had to find Danny.

The storefront she was across from was well known by many of the American Race, and was located not far from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. But she knew the upstairs of the storefront was a known location for Ramona. Not recently, but it was a known location that he had frequented.

She forced herself to disapparate into the stairwell of the storefront. Rana felt herself sway and could feel that her magic was giving out on her. She tucked her wand back into her pocket and pulled her gun. She moved slowly, and shakily, up the stairs and slowly pushed the door open. Clearing the first room she moved to the next. Knowing there were four rooms in total. In the third she spotted Danny on the floor. She moved quickly towards him, her fingers went for his neck checking for his pulse. She let the breath she hadn't realized she was holding go at she felt the pulse just under his skin in his neck.

"How'd you find me?" A voice was heard in the doorway and her gun was on the figure in seconds.

"What did you do to him?" The figure she knew was Ramona moved closer. She could see a wand in his hand.

"Stay where you are!" She warned, taking aim, and knowing fully well if he shot a hex or a stunner, or anything else she wouldn't be able to grab her wand quick enough to disarm or even defend herself.

"How did you find me, Auror?" The man repeated, ignoring her warning and moving closer. She reached her wand and pulled it, forcing everything she could into multiple stunners thrown his way. He blocked it with ease, forcing her to take a step backwards and away from Danny as he shot hexes towards her. She managed to throw up a shield before sending more stunners and hexes at the man, forcing him backwards she stood between him and Danny. "You're gonna defend a No-Maj? Like he is one of us?" The sneer from the man was annoying and caught her off guard.

"This is a known place you have been to and stayed at." She sharply said before shooting a stunner, but nothing came from her wand.

The laugh. The cold laugh cut through her as her magic failed her and she was struck by a hex. She aimed her gun and fired, the bullet lodged into Ramona's knee. Ramona dropped as he shot another hex towards her. She fired again, this time hitting him in the chest.

Pain coursed through her body as she tucked her gun into it's holster. She pulled Danny's unconscious body to her before grabbing hold of Ramona's foot. She knew it would hurt. She knew she could splinch herself but she did it anyway. With a loud crack she disapparated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It sounded like a gunshot went off in the living room at the same time Jamie heard his niece, Nikki, scream, "UNCLE DANNY!" Jamie moved from the kitchen probably faster than Erin had, but considering his sister was ahead of him as they ran from the kitchen she was faster and he heard his father and grandfather coming down the steps. He felt Linda push past him as he froze as he took in what was before him.

The name escaped him before he could stop himself, "Rana!" He fell to his knees against the woman who was on the floor.

On the floor of the living room was a bloody and wounded guy who Jamie assumed was the guy that they had been after. Rana had that man by the ankle with her left hand and her right arm was wrapped around an unconscious Danny Reagan, who only looked like he had a bloody lip, black eye, and a bruise on his cheek but otherwise was unharmed. Then his eyes fell to Rana as her body was convulsing. Her eyes were open but seemed to look through him.

"Erin get towels! We have to stop the bleeding." Linda snapped out orders of things she needed as she tried to stabilize the man who was shot. "Get Rana on her side!" Jamie went to move his fiance to her side but her shoulder and entire right arm was wet. He pulled his hand away to find it was red.

"She's bleeding!" Jamie cried out, stripping away the dress coat and then trying to get her shirt off as her shoulder and arm were soaked in blood.

"Jamie, see if Rana has her phone. We need to contact her partner." He heard his father command as his father knelt beside Danny, checking his pulse. Jamie started moving. He searched her pockets, pulling her cell, and tossing it to his father.

"Get her on her side, Jamie! Now!" Linda's voice was sharp. Jamie tried to move Rana to her side but her cry of pain terrified him. He frantically grabbed one of the towels from Erin and he half heard his grandfather, the eldest Reagan, calling 9-1-1 and explaining the situation.

His father's voice came over Linda's orders as Rana continued to convulse. "No. This is Police Commissioner Frank Reagan." His voice was oddly calm and he could hear Danny groan now and felt his brother move against his side as his back was against Danny. "Yes Rana is here. She has Danny and another guy, who I am assuming is Ramona as he fits the description. Danny is fine but Rana is convulsing and bleeding the other man has two bullets." Jamie half heard his father give the address to the house before he hung up and said that Arcturus was on his way.

"She hasn't stopped, Linda!" Jamie was starting to become more panicked. His fiance hadn't stopped convulsing, and he had gotten her shirt off of her shoulder and it look like her skin had been ripped open through the muscle and down to the bone. He noticed one of the cuts looked as though it snaked down her arm. Jamie gently worked her shirt away from her body to find that it wasn't just on her shoulder. It was almost like a chunk of her shoulder was missing.

Jamie was unaware of Danny explaining to his father as he cuffed Ramona what had happened. A knock on the door and Jamie wasn't sure who opened the door but Rana's partner was at his side. "Get her onto her back. Jones! I want Ramona secured. Get his ass to Headquarters now!" Jamie helped move Dana onto her back.

"Is she alright?" Jamie asked, terrified of the answer.

"Jesus, Rae... what the hell did you do to yourself?" He heard Arcturus mutter. "Right... uh... she should be fine. I just have to stabilize her before I can move her."

"She is having a grand mal seizure. She needs to be on her side or she can choke." Linda instructed.

"She splinched herself. She is convulsing because of the splinching. If I don't patch her shoulder now she will be dead." Jamie was moved by Linda so she could help as needed and all he could do was watch. He watched as Arcturus pulled a small pouch from his pocket and then pulled a vile. He poured the vile in Rae's mouth, "hold her mouth closed she needs to swallow that." Linda held Rae's mouth closed as he pulled another vile. He poured a few drops into each of the wounds and Jamie watched as the wounds slowly seemed to stop bleeding and Rana stopped convulsing. Then Arcturus pulled his wand.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny yelled before Jamie's own voice could say anything. Both of the Reagan's lunged in together to wrestle the wand away from the Auror. The pair tackled her partner away, and Jamie attempted to wrestle the wand from the man's fingers as Danny tried to hold the man down.

"Danny!" "Jamie!" The names were called simultaneously and Jamie really didn't care who had called his name all he knew was that he didn't want Rae hurt further.

"Boys! Enough!" The voice was loud and commanding, and caused both of the younger Reagans and Arcturus to freeze in place right before Jamie wrenched the wand from Arcturus' fingers. Both looked to the source of the voice, their Grandfather, who stood beside their father. Both older Reagans were not happy. "If he wanted to harm Rana he would have already done so. Like it or not we need him to help her. Now give it back to him and let him do his job." The voice shook and Jamie wasn't sure if it was because of Rana being hurt or because of the fact they had to trust this man who they barely knew.

The two Reagans let the larger dark haired man up and Jamie held the wand out to him. The taller snatched it back and went back to Rae's side. Jamie couldn't understand what Arcturus was muttering but Rana seemed to relax. The taller then looked to Jamie, "I have to get her to St. Angela's they can reconstruct her arm and shoulder better than I can. It's far too advanced healing for me." The tall wizard stood up, "You are her emergency contact, Jamie Reagan, so ready?"

"Look, he ain't going without the rest of us." Danny argued.

"Exactly. She's part of the family. We all go." Henry agreed, and Frank nodded, putting his hands into his pockets.

Arcturus huffed before nodding, "Look. I can't take you all at once and her window is closing. I need to get her there. So, Jamie, are you coming or are you waiting until I get back here to retrieve your family over a series of disapparations?"

"I'll go." Jamie quickly said and he watched as Arcturus knelt, looping an arm around Rana, and got her up onto her feet, and Jamie knew he was supposrting her entire weight as his fiance clearly was unconscious. Then Arcturus offered his other arm to Jamie almost like an old man would offer to his wife.

"Hold on tight and whatever you do... do not let go." Was the instruction that Arcturus gave to Jamie as he took the Wizard's arm and gripped his wrist. The wizard held onto his wrist. There was twist and a pulling sensation and it felt like his stomach was flipping as his feet hit Solid ground. His fingers gripped Arcturus' arm as he swayed slightly trying to fight back the feeling of throwing up. He heard Arcturus bark out a yell for help. Jamie was still getting his bearing straight as several people came rushing over and took Rana off down a hall.

"Where they taking her?" Jamie asked as he went to follow but ended up looking around trying to figure out where he was and make out how the Hospital was different than the ones he was so used to seeing.

"They'll take her to her into the Surgery room. They'll repair her muscles, reverse the hex, and check her over to make sure nothing is lurking underneath." Arcturus calmly explained. "But I am going to leave you in this room while I go and get your family to wait with you." Arcturus motioned to a small waiting area and Jamie headed over there and sat down. His eyes watched as the wizard went to the nurse's station and seemed to be telling them something before the nurse nodded and Arcturus left down the hall.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Jamie heard a voice not far from him and he looked over to see a young man with a small boy who he thought looked around the age of five.

He could tell the man with the boy quietly scolded him for asking but Jamie nodded. "Yeah... my fiance. She was splinched..." he said quietly in response.

The boy came over, "My Dad was splinched. The Healers fixed him up. They'll fix up your fiance too."

Jamie smiled and looked to the man curiously. "Left my left leg behind when my wife was coming in to have our second son two years ago." The man laughed nervously, "My mind was on a million things at once and thankfully it was my leg and not his." He motioned to his son, who seemed to be listening intently. "Do you know what she was doing?"

"She's an Auror. So she does a lot of things." Jamie said quietly.

"Dad! She likes the Hobgoblins!" The little boy pointed and Jamie looked to see what the small boy was pointing to. He saw a young woman with a band t-shirt on that had the band's name, Hobgoblins on it. It had a group of four people on the shirt above the name but the shirt looked worn and well loved... and old.

"Yeah she does, bud." The man laughed.

"What's your favorite band?" The boy asked Jamie.

"I like a bunch of different ones. I think one of my favorites is ACDC and Queen." He smiled, not even thinking twice of the fact that he was in a Wizarding Hospital until the kid looked at him like he was speaking another language before he seemed to realize what it was that Jamie referenced.

"Oh! I heard of them! My mom likes to listen to Queen." The little boy gave a toothy grin. Jamie gave a small nervous smile as Arcturus came back in with his father and grandfather.

The kid seemed to have a fascination with Henry and even went over to him. "Max-" the father called gently. "Leave the men alone."

"He's alright. I have grown grandchildren and have great grandchildren at home." Henry smiled happily motioning to Jamie as he had said grandchildren. "What's your name?" He asked the small boy.

"Maxwell Austin Bayer. What's your name?" The little boy asked looking up at Henry.

"Henry. Whatcha got there?" Henry asked pointing to the small boy's hands. Jamie hadn't noticed the boy playing with something but as his grandfather pointed it out he noticed that the small boy had something in his hands.

The small boy gently put something into Henry's hands and the three of them watched it looked like a tiny dragon curled up in Henry's hand before getting up and moving around and even breathing fire. Jamie couldn't help the look of astonishment on his face.

He looked up and gave a small smile as the pair sat down beside him. "Mister Bayer? You can come in now." A nurse smiled and the man who had been sitting there with his son stood up, taking the small boy's hand as the little boy gently took the small moving dragon from Henry's hand as his father led him off after a nurse.

"You saw that, right?" Henry asked eyes wide.

"Yeah, Pop, we both saw it." Frank sighed. "I guess you can say that we are not in Kansas anymore." The three shared a small laugh as Arcturus returned with Danny and Erin. After several long minutes, Arcturus was back with Sean and Nikki. Then finally returned with Jack and Linda.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Arcturus asked nervously.

"Nothing yet." Frank shook his head.

"So what happened to her?" Erin asked, searching for answers and Jamie watched Arcturus and Danny. Arcturus started.

"We left the precinct and informed our Director about Ramona being at Rana and Jamie's apartment. We were assigned to track him down before you did, Danny. Once we knew who he was after we lured him to Phantom Spirals and sent an anonymous tip that Ramona was spotted there. We kept him there until you called and then we left. We rounded up our back up, as per protocol. We had two from No-Maj Control and four from Auror Department."

"No-Maj control?" Nikki asked before any others of the Reagans could ask.

"Ever see the movie Men in Black? Same kind of Idea. Except they are the ones who show up and erase the minds of those who do not have clearance." The Wizard explained. Then went on to explain what happened once Danny and Curatola showed. He explained everything up to Rae just up and leaving to go after Danny.

"A trace?" Danny asked confused.

"Yes. So if we do magic around a No-Maj a trace is put on both Magical Being and the No-Maj. However, since you all were cleared for magic... there is no trace activation. But the true question is, what happened from the time you disappeared with Ramona and Rae finding you? It was over the course of five hours."

"Ramona landed three separate times and I tried to wrestle his wand from his hand each time. We landed in an attic type place and I managed to land a punch and I think I broke his nose... anyway some jet of light hit me and next thing I knew I was in my Father's living room." Danny said, clearly trying to piece together the missing pieces.

"Who was that guy you brought with you to the house? Jones?" Erin asked narrowing her eyes and Jamie could tell his sister was not trusting the Wizard.

"Arcturus Laubern? Jamie Reagan?" A Male came over who was carrying a clipboard. Jamie stood up as fast as he could.

"Is Rana alright?"

"Yes. She is fine." The man nodded before looking to Arcturus, "Good thinking on your part, Mister Laubern, if you hadn't gotten there when you did the muscle tissues would have been much harder to repair and to get the wound to properly heal. You may come see her now." With that the man led the family and Arcturus down two separate halls before opening the door to a room.

Jamie cut passed Arcturus and rushed into the room, on the bed was Rana. No IV's, no heart rate monitors, nothing like a Hospital he was used to seeing. But her eyes locked onto his and he made his way to her bed, "you scared me there." She gave a small smile before he kissed her, "I'm glad you're okay."

"The Healer says I should be out of here by tomorrow." Rana grinned, glancing passed Jamie at where he assumed Arcturus was.

"The Director already gave orders to put you on a week of leave..." The Wizard's voice trailed off.

"There is more that you want to say." He heard his father speak now.

"You're under investigation for Insubordination and being possible Accomplice to Ramona." Jamie looked at the Wizard, who was not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"She saved my life and brought a killer to justice and your her partner! She did nothing wrong!" Danny lost his temper as Jamie watched his brother lunge towards the Wizard but Linda stepped between them.

His father stood still, contemplating. Before he spoke, "How is she a possible Accomplice and what orders did she not follow?"

"We were under orders that if Ramona got away... both detectives were to be obliviated of the case and we were to report back to Headquarters to start over. Rana... you went Rogue. On top of that you found Ramona and the No-Maj hostage and didn't alert anyone. You know protocol states that you must have a partner with you at all times... and with Detective Reagan being stunned..."

"I didn't have a partner to corroborate my story." Rana sighed, closing her eyes as her partner nodded.

"I tried to tell Cuzlin what was going on, but he wouldn't listen. You know the orders I'm under." Arcturus spoke and Jamie could feel every word was painful for the Auror to get out.

"What orders is that?" Erin asked, moving between Arcturus and Rae's bed almost defensively and Jamie could tell his sister went into Lawyer mode.

"I am under orders to confiscate her memories of the Ramona Case and anything pertaining to the case." The Auror spoke but Jamie could there was more.

"You're hiding something." Danny challenged.

"The memories will include all conversations and acts or activities that happened during any conversation regarding the case." Jamie's heart dropped. The times that Rae had told him things pertaining to the case in their own apartment would be looked at. He almost felt violated with that information as things said and done in the privacy of one's home should be kept as that.

"It's alright. Go ahead, Arcturus." Rae's came from beside Jamie and he looked at her in shock.

Arcturus nodded, "I'll get Jones." With that he left the Reagans alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The room was uncomfortably quiet before Nikki spoke, "Why would they have a law to confiscate your memories of a case?"

Rana sat up with a wince and a sigh. "You probably shouldn't be doing that." Frank commented.

Rana pulled the shoulder of her gown to the side to reveal her shoulder. "There are no holes, no stitches, or anything like that to be reopened. The muscles and nerves were reconstructed and are healing and building up muscle mass back to what it should be. That does not mean I am actually able to move my arm." Rana explained. "The scars from splinching myself should go away, but it will be a dull pain by tomorrow morning and I'll have to rest my shoulder to allow the proper nerves to form but it should be completely fixed by tomorrow night."

Rana then placed a hand on Jamie's, who had his hand resting on her wrist but was helping her get comfortable with her pillows so she could lean as she sat up. Her eyes found Nikki now as she spoke, "There is a law that states any MACUSA Auror must have a partner at all times when working a case. The partner must be human but can be either magical or No-Maj. If the Auror breaks this law they will be held as an Accomplice to the Perpetrator until Internal Investigation is done."

"But why is that a law?" Erin asked, and Rana could tell her sister in law to be was in lawyer mode.

"The law was passed in the 90s due to excessive force made by multiple Aurors in multiple Cases. However, the case that pushed the law into effect was during the Second Wizarding War over in Europe. There were American Aurors turning and following the Dark Wizard when they were supposed to be hunting down Death Eaters and questioning them. Instead they were covering up. Killing innocents, and at the height if the war... they were helping hunt down and terminate No-Maj Born. In other cases, some were accused of inappropriate behavior towards female victims and coworkers," Rana saw the look of disgust cross the adults' faces and the look from Nikki who clearly understood what it meant, "while others were accused of excessive force and use of Dark Arts to bring in a Perp. Problem was... the American Wizarding Community was dealing with a massive drug use, which causes memories to be altered rather easily by the general public. Once the law was passed all accusations against Aurors were looked at. Seven were fired within the first five days another fifteen followed over the course of the following two weeks-"

"Where the ones who had inappropriate behaviors arrested?" Danny cut off Rana.

"From what I know, no. They were fired and released and placed under observation for a certain amount of time. But from what I do know... several were picked up by No-Maj Police Forces for the same things. Some were not convicted others were sent to prison. However, the law helped while the Dark Wizard was in power in the UK. There were a handful of MACUSA International Aurors who started to follow him. Some had their partners that disagreed with the dark wizard and reported the suspects. Not having their partner with them gave cause to arrest as suspected Death Eaters and were pulled from the streets and locked away in Alcatraz."

The witch spoke and could see that none of the Reagans were happy with that answer.

"How are they still in Jail of they can teleport like you?" Henry snapped.

"90% of the general public are not authorized for magic. So if you use magic in front of an unauthorized No-Maj a trace will be placed on both you and the No-Maj and you will be tried by MACUSA and most times convicted of at least a year in Alcatraz... if severe enough... your wand can be snapped and all memory of the Wizarding World erased. Ever see a detective, lawyer, or another officer go over and speak to the perp? Only to leave them alone shortly after?" There were nods through the room as the Witch continued, "Aurors. They go in and confiscate the Witch or Wizard's wand without any questions asked. MACUSA has an entire room dedicated to confiscated wands of those in No-Maj Prisons across the country. Most Witches and Wizards won't risk having their memories erased of the Magical world so they give up their wands without any fight."

"Does it hurt?" Sean spoke up.

"Does what hurt?" Rana asked confused.

"To have your memories taken?" The youngest Reagan asked.

"Sometimes, but only if you fight it. Most times it is relatively easy and painless. And they make kind of like a copy and then leave." Rana gave a sheepish smile.

"What about when your wand is snapped?" Nikki asked. "In the books it is like a huge thing and I think they mention that it would be like a part of you is missing."

"It's like that. However... you have a strong feeling that you don't belong, but yet at the same time there is something missing. Like a whole part of you is missing and yet you don't understand why you have this feeling. No memory of the Magical World and no memory of anyone you ever knew in the Magical world." Rae's voice was low and hung with saddness.

"You are talking like you know from experience." Henry voiced.

"Haas, I have Jones are you ready?" Her partner's voice came from the doorway with a tall lanky man she knew was Agent Jones. She gave a nod and the lanky man entered the room, raised his wand and she shoved into her own memories.

Rana allowed Jones to quickly search through her mind, and make a copy before pausing briefly at a memory where it was Jamie and Rana alone, close enough but nothing could be seen happening. She pushed him from the memory before anything else seen and he retreated from her mind. "I'll get this to investigators."

"That memory was not for you, Jones." Rana snarled out as a splitting head ache crossed her. _God I hate that_ , Rae thought sourly. She blinked, holding her eyes closed as she tried to keep her brain from going foggy.

"And I didn't see anything you didn't allow me to, Haas. I have what pertains to the case and will be back with these when Investigators are done." The lanky man sneered out before leaving the room.

Arcturus moved to the bed and Jamie could see the struggle behind the man's eyes as he stood tall and stiff and held out his hand. No words were exchanged. But Rana nodded, pulling her jacket closer and removing her wand and then pulled her Badge. For the first time Jamie saw that instead of it reading as Homeland or FBI... it held a Crest he was unfamiliar with. It had an eagle with spread wings that curved upwards as if in flight going down the chest was the American Flag. The large letters that spelled out MACUSA across the top where his would have said NYPD. Along the bottom he saw her badge number, 13507. He watched as she handed over both her wand and badge.

"Hold up. You said nothing about taking her badge or wand." Erin said and Jamie even was upset and asking at the same time, "Why are you confiscating her wand?"

"To avoid flight we must confiscate the Wand." Arcturus spoke. He tucked her wand and badge into his pocket and then facing Rana he spoke only to her, "MACUSA Auror Rana Haas, you are under arrest for Insubordination, Possible Accomplice to Ramona, and Endangerment of the Statute of Secrecy. You have the right to a fair trial before the High Wizarding Council. You have the right to an Attorney, do you understand what I am charging you with?"

"Yes." Jamie heard the voice of his fiance seemed to be shaken and nervous.

He watched as Arcturus nodded and pulled his wand he heard something beside him and looked to see that Rana now wore a bracelet. It was not a shackle or a cuff... but it was decent looking. It was a simple silver chain and looked similar to one found in a jewelry store. There was a simple charm that sat on it... it held the Crest he had seen on her badge. It shimmered slightly with a green tight before the Crest flashed red once then went to a solid silver. "Haas... for what it's worth. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." With that the wizard left the room.

"You alright?" Jamie asked, setting a hand on hers.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I have a question." Sean was speaking now.

"Shoot away." The injured witch smiled at the young boy.

"Where are we?" The boy asked.

"St. Angela's in upstate New York. It's about twenty minutes from Niagra Falls." Rana smiled. "I usually end up stopping at the one bakery next door before I leave everytime. It has amazing donuts and pastries." The boys and Nikki seemed to light up at that.

"Where would this bakery be? I think it requires an investigation." Henry smirked as he looked from his great grandkids to Rana.

"First Floor out the main doors and the next building to the right." Rana laughed and as Henry grabbed his jacket and was getting the kids ready to go she continued, "Wait! I need to give you money. They don't take No-Maj Currency." She pointed to her jacket that Jamie had had moved to the foot of the bed, "Jamie can you grab that?" Jamie pulled the jacket closer and reached into the pocket. He pulled a small change purse from the pocket where it didn't look like anything had been in there before. He handed it to Rana who popped it open and pulled out five silver coins. "Here. That should be more than enough for that little place."

"What is that?" Henry asked as he took it.

"Five Dragots. It comes to roughly... 50 US Dollars. Give or take as I am not good at keeping up with how much it translates to." Rana shrugged. "Just only pull out one or two do not show anyone you have that much on you." Henry nodded tucking the coins into his pocket and leading the kids and teenager from the room.

"There is other currency too?" Linda asked.

"Yes. In America we use Dragots and Sprinks. One Dragot is roughly ten dollars. There is the half Dragot and quarter Dragot. Then there is the Sprink. Sprink comes to roughly forty or fifty cent-" Rana explaned.

"Why not use all five of the Dragots at once?" Erin asked.

"Because no one carries that much just going to a Bakery. Not to mention... most people assume if you have a lot of Dragots your carrying more money. Same as the Big Apple, never reveal how much money you are carrying to anyone." Rana shrugged.

"Alright the kids are out of the room. Talk. Why are you being arrested?" Erin sharply cut in.

"Art was more than clear. I am under arrest for Insubordination, Possible Accomplice, and Endangerment of the Statute of Secrecy." Rana snapped back.

"How could you have Endangered the Statute of Secrecy?" Frank was the first to speak.

"A No-Maj must have seen one of my disapparations in my search for Danny." Rana grumbled, crossing her arms. "Stupid law. The idiot was probably high in a back alley and happened to have spotted me coming in or leaving."

"What is the punishment for breaking this Secrecy again?" Jamie asked.

"Askaban. Alcatraz. Snapped wand. Mind wiped of all Magical Knowledge... if found guilty. Which considering I'm going in front of the High Council... unless Arcturus or my family can somehow pull strings... I might be found guilty on this one." Rana mumbled leaning forward with a wince to put her head in her hands.

"He said you have a right to an Attorney. Even if you can't afford one is there a way that one would be provided for you like with us?" Erin asked.

"No. The Wizarding world doesn't work that way. If you can afford something good... if not... too bad and get lost." Rana shook her head, not lifting her head up from her hands.

"Well that's just stupid." Danny blurted out.

"You said something about your family pulling strings?" Linda asked, with an untrusting and quizzical look... one similar to one she would give Danny when his family was grilling him on something that she never knew about.

"My family has, and most likely will, try and keep their name out of the Papers. In doing so they will usually send - speak of the devils." Rana laughed as the door opened and in walked two men.

"Merlin, Rana, you didn't even have Endangerment of the Statute of Secrecy when you got arrested for the illegal dragon ri-" the man who Jamie noticed had the same Chocolate eyes as Rana and some similar facial features. The man was only slightly taller than him probably around five foot eleven. The man had the same color brown hair but instead of it being long... it was in a short crew cut. The other man was shorter and older, with grey hair and wrinkles. Both were dressed in suits and carrying a folder. Both men realized that they were not alone with Rana and froze just inside the door.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked.

"Could ask you guys the same thing." The older spoke in a deep, gruff, voice.

"This is my Grandfather, Harold Haas, head of the Haas Family... and my brother, Johnathan Haas. John is the family's two faced Attorny." Rana narrowed her eyes at the younger man.

"Hey, I got you off the hook for that dragon ride when you were sixteen and the lovely Sleepless Draught and Euphoria Elixir addiction, and the accusation of harassing a No-Maj." The younger man snapped.

"Yet you did nothing regarding Marcus' arrest and now he has no memory of us!" Rana spat back.

"Enough!" The voice echoed in the room and everyone looked to the elderly man who lowered his wand from his neck. "Rana, you know your brother did what he could for Marcus. We can't change the past. We will, however, do whatever we can to keep you out of azkaban and away from mind wiped."

"Wait... dragon ride?" Jamie asked.

"Hold up your hooked on the dragon ride? What about the Sleepless Draught and Euphoria Addiction?" Danny and Erin were asking almost word for word at the same time.

"Or the harrassment of a No-Maj?" Frank said stand with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you haven't told them that? Fun stuff. So my younger sister here thought it was a good idea at sixteen to go on an Illegal Dragon Rid-"

"First off I was sixteen and friends with someone who trained them in Romania." Rana defended. "Which you agreed to me going on that trip as my legal guardian at the time. So don't even start."

"Yeah. Romania where they really don't care because they are constantly wiping minds of the No-Maj population due to escaping dragons. The Sleepless Draught addiction was after a case as an Auror." John growled out pointing a finger at her.

"Yes where the man in questioned blew up his home killing not just himself but his family as well after I had tried to talk him out of that." Rana defended.

"Then we have the accused harrassment of a No-Maj-"

"Who we both know is Marcus. Which is why it was dropped!" Rana defended herself.

"You were stalking your brother?" Jamie questioned, surprised at this revelation.

"Not stalking. I befriended him after he had no memory of us. I showed up and happened to save him from a gun shot, wiped his memory of me being there and fled the scene." Rana explained. "He was undercover for the NYPD at the time and-"

"I think they need time to talk alone." Frank spoke now, holding the door to the room open and giving a pointed look to Danny and Erin, who grudgingly left followed by Rana's brother, John, and her grandfather, Harold. The door gave a soft click as Jamie and Rae were left alone.

"Why didn't you mention your brothers?" Jamie asked, moving to the chair next to her bed that was previously occupied by Danny.

"Marcus is my Half Brother, we were the closest before his mind was erased. We only just started talking and I only just befriended him. He has no clue I'm his sister. He doesn't remember our parents or how we would have broom races in the back yard or how we would practice our spell work with each other. He doesn't remember my Auror Academy Graduation or John's Graduation to becoming an attorney. He has no memory of us or our world. So I never mentioned him. John and I don't get along. We rarely speak and when we do we often fight. So we avoid each other and only reach out when absolutely necessary." Rana explained.

"That doesn't mean you leave them out when talking about your family." Jamie argued, clearly frustrated with all the secrets that have been flying around in the last week. "What else haven't you told me? That you spent time in Alcatraz-"

"I am not a criminal. I don't have a clear record but I have never been convicted and sent to Alcatraz. Yes I was caught riding a dragon when I was sixteen in Romania, one of the last safe places in Europe at the time." Rana said, trying to remain calm. "The Sleepless Draught Addiction was after a few cases as an Auror. The man blew up his family and his home. I had nightmares for weeks before I was told to try Sleepless Draught. It worked. And I used it for close to a year and a half and dabbled into the Euphoria Elixir. It was then that John found out and pretty much made sure that if I didn't stop I would be fired from the Auror Department for abuse of substances. So I managed to stop, but it was a long road." She was no longer looking at him, and instead was picking at the scratchy blanket.

"What about your parents? Was that true? Or was that all a lie as well?" Jamie added, his voice not losing the irritation.

"No. That was all true. My brothers and I were at my dad's parents afterwards and they had custody of us until John turn eighteen. Then he took custody of Marcus and myself until we became 18." Rana tried to reason, "I swear I didn't lie about my parents." Jamie's face gave away how untrusting he was of her words, and neither made a movement towards the other but they each could barely look at each other for the moment.

"I think I should go home, now. It's alot to take in. I'll see you tomorrow." Jamie said, getting up and heading towards the door. The woman in the bed just watched quietly as he opened the door and left the room.


End file.
